


Tray Tables Up

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Fear of Flying, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hugo could see Alexander was having difficulty the moment they stepped onto the plane.





	Tray Tables Up

Hugo could see Alexander was having difficulty the moment they stepped onto the plane. He was constantly fidgeting and kept casting nervous glances towards the emergency exit.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s going to happen.” Hugo assured him, placing his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander gave him a forced smile as the plane began to take off, his fingers digging into the armrests.

 

Two hellish hours later, the plane landed. When the seatbelt sign switched off, Hugo quickly came to the realisation that he would never see Alexander move faster than his efforts to get off that plane and into the terminal.


End file.
